Silithus Field Duty
The Field Duty quest collection was added in patch 1.9 to the Silithus area. They were designed to provide casual players with the ability to achieve raid-level rewards. The basic format of the Field Duty quests involves completing a boss encounter with the help of several NPCs. After this boss is defeated, you are offered a choice of combat, tactical, or logistic assignments. When you complete your assignments, you are rewarded with a relevant badge. You can save these badges and turn them in for various items or given to Windcaller Kaldon in Cenarion Hold for a reputation bonus. The Field Duty quest chain is only available after your realm completes the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj opening event, and the outdoor war across Kalimdor officially ends (there is a server-wide announcement saying the Qiraji armies are retreating). When completing these quests, players must also complete various other quests in Silithus to achieve Cenarion Circle reputation, and the ability to summon the various Abyssal Council members required from certain Field Duty quests. See also Cenarion Circle Reputation Guide. Details The quest line begins with the quest called "Field Duty" from Windcaller Kaldon in Cenarion Hold. This quest gives you Unsigned Field Duty Papers, which you use (right-click) to create Prepared Field Duty Papers (approximately 4-min cooldown). You must then take the papers to be signed by either Captain Blackanvil or Krug Skullsplit after helping the NPCs defeat the boss. The Aliance Ironforge Brigade is Camped just northeast of Hive'Zora and the Horde Orgrimmar Legion is camped northwest of Hive'Regal. Begin the event by talking to Janela Stouthammer or Krug Skullsplit. A large Silithid enemy will attack the camp, and you must aid the many NPCs defeat it. For the Horde, the NPC is an elite 60 Hive'Regal Hunter-Killer. Hive'Regal Hunter-Killer's abilities * Approximately 350,000 HP * Hits for around 1000 on cloth * Periodically charges players on its aggro list for around 1000. You can avoid this charge by standing further beyond a 30-yard radius * AoE fear for 5 seconds * Thunderclap for around 200 damage * Cleave for 500-1000 damage Krug Skullsplit must survive the fight, or the quest can't be completed. There are several ways to do this: Help DPS or fear the Hive'Regal Hunter-Killer, or help to heal Krug Skullsplit. For the Alliance, the NPC is an elite 60 Hive'Zora Abomination. Elite Hive'Zora Abomination's abilities * AoE Enveloping Winds 8-second stun (magic, dispellable) * Short-range AOE poison cloud that does around 300 damage every 2 seconds * Limited number AoE fear, with only 2-4 people feared If there is no player interaction, NPCs defeat the Abomination, but there is a high chance Captain Blackanvil will be slain, thus preventing players from completing their quest. After completing the field duty, return to the quest giver in Cenarion Hold and choose one of the following: Logistics Assignment, Combat Assignment, or Tactical Assignment. These assignments are quests that award you a badge of the same type as the quest. Successful completion of an assignment awards you another assignment in addition to the badge. There are 2 special quests: Tactical Quest V and Logistics Quest XI; these do not award a badge or a follow-up quest, but instead offer a Mark of Cenarius or a Mark of Remulos, which are required for the epic rewards. These quests are obtained randomly when selecting Tactical or Logistics quests. After receiving your assignment, you can retake the Field Duty quest and return to camp and fight the elite again to retrieve another assignment. You might get duplicates since you get a random quest. You cannot have more than 1 copy of a particular assignment in your possession at any time, but can have as many different assignments in your possession as your bags, bank, and quest log can hold. Half the quests can be attained directly from doing the Field Duty quest. However, the other half can only be attained by initially completing a quest received from Field Duty. These are follow-up quests, and are denoted as such below. You receive: *50 Cenarion Circle reputation for completing each Logistics, Combat, or Tactical assignment. *100 Cenarion Circle reputation for completing the Mark of Cenarius and the Mark of Remulos assignments. Logistics Quests Collect these items. Some assignments differ for Alliance and Horde (noted). Field Duty *2 3 Ornate Mithril Boots *4 ** Alliance: 6 Oils of Immolation, 5 Goblin Rocket Fuel, 10 Dense Blasting Powder ** Horde: 6 Powerful Mojo, 6 Big Mojo, 8 Oil of Immolation *5 1 Large Brilliant Shard, 1 Large Radiant Shard, 1 Huge Emerald *6 Alliance: 1 Mooncloth 1 Ironweb Spider Silk 2 Other times ** Alliance: 2 Moonsteel Broadswords ** Horde: 3 Massive Iron Axes *7 8 Rugged Armor Kits, 8 Heavy Armor Kits *10 30 Heavy Runecloth Bandages, 30 Heavy Silk Bandages, 30 Heavy Mageweave Bandages Followup *1 4 Globes of Water, 4 Powerful Anti-venom, 4 Smoked Desert Dumplings *3 10 Heavy Grinding Stones, 10 Solid Grinding Stones, 10 Dense Grinding Stones *8 1 Mooncloth, 2 Bolts of Runecloth, 1 Ironweb Spider Silk *9 2 Enchanted Thorium, 2 Enchanted Leather *10 30 Heavy Runecloth bandages, 30 Heavy Silk Bandages, 30 Heavy Mageweave Bandages *11 3 Abomination stitchings, 1 Skin of Shadow, 1 Twilight Cultist Robe - Yields 1 Mark of Remulos (needed for Revered reward) Combat Quests Combat quests require killing 30 of some variant of Silithid bug. Out of the three types of quests, they take by far the longest time to complete, as all the bugs are elite and typically strewn amidst other bugs. All bugs can also be found above ground, you needn't enter a hive for any particular species. There are quests available for 4 out of the 5 bugs located at each hive. You will receive a dossier containing all four combat assignments for a single hive. You do not recive a follow-up for combat quests because you recive 4 quests in one Field Duty run. The difficulty of each bug varies considerably; check the links below for more information regarding strategies for each species. Some of these quests can be done solo, while others may need a small group. Hive'Ashi and Hive'Regal have stealthed bugs that can make these quests much more difficult. Hive'Ashi Dossier *Combat Task Briefing I (Target: 30 Hive'Ashi Defenders) *Combat Task Briefing II (Target: 30 Hive'Ashi Sandstalkers) *Combat Task Briefing III (Target: 30 Hive'Ashi Workers - uncommon) *Combat Task Briefing XII (Target: 30 Hive'Ashi Stingers) Hive'Zora Dossier *Combat Task Briefing IV (Target: 30 Hive'Zora Reavers) *Combat Task Briefing V (Target: 30 Hive'Zora Hive Sisters) *Combat Task Briefing VI (Target: 30 Hive'Zora Waywatchers) *Combat Task Briefing VII (Target: 30 Hive'Zora Tunnelers - uncommon) Hive'Regal Dossier *Combat Task Briefing VIII (Target: 30 Hive'Regal Ambushers) *Combat Task Briefing IX (Target: 30 Hive'Regal Spitfires) *Combat Task Briefing X (Target: 30 Hive'Regal Slavemakers) *Combat Task Briefing XI (Target: 30 Hive'Regal Burrowers - uncommon) Tactical Quests Field Duty *1 Kill Azure Templar *3 Kill Earthen Templar *6 Sneak into Hive'Zora, obtain Scout report from Azenal *7 Sneak into Hive'Regal, obtain scout report from Landion *9 Kill Morna and 5 Twilight Marauders Followup *2 Kill Crimson Templar *4 Kill Hoary Templar *5 Kill the four Dukes Yields the Mark of Cenarius required for the Exalted reward quest *8 Sneak into Hive'Ashi, obtain scout report from Jalia *10 Obtain twilight orders from the Twilight Prophet Again, you can have multiple assignments at the same time. When you complete an assignment, you typically get 650xp and 50 Cenarion Circle reputation. Simply turn in the scoll that gave you the assignment, and you are given a new assignment. You can repeat the same assignment but you may/may not get the same assignment again as you are given new assignments and you cannot have two of the same assignment scrolls at any given time. Field Duty Quest Line Hints *You should complete the initial Field Duty quest as many times as you can manage. This will allow you to pick up multiple Combat, Tactical, and Logistics quests. Once you have several quests to complete, go do them (either solo or in a group), then turn them in for a badge and a follow-up quest. The follow-up quests give you a better chance to get a quest that you can't access from completing Field Duty only. *By far, the Combat quests take the longest, so it's important to do them as efficiently as possible. All of the Combat assignments require you to kill 30 of a certain bug in one of the Hives. Some classes will be able to solo the bugs, others will need at least one other person. Also, since you will likely have to kill different species of bugs to kill the ones you want, try and get at least 2 or 3 bugs from each hive on your quest log. The easiest bugs to find are Hive'Ashi Defenders, Hive'Regal Spitfires, Hive'Zora Hive Sisters, and Hive'Regal Slavemakers. *One of the quickest ways to get the Logistics badges is to keep doing Field Duty until you can get a couple of assignments that require items you can make or buy in the AH. For example, Logistics Task Briefing X - is 30 of three types of bandages, very easy to do. *Tactical Task assignments require you to do some easier task such as finding a scout in one of the 3 of the Silithus Hives, or summoning and defeating a Templar at a Twilight camp. Templars must be summoned at a Lesser Wind Stone. The scout quests can easily be done alone; just remove all equipment with durability and run as far as you can before you die. That way you won't lose any durabilty. *The main thing to remember is to keep 3-8 assignment quests in your quest log so you have a variety of things you can do. It also allows you to go with most any group to kill stuff you need. You do not need to pick up any quests for class gear or battle gear until you actually have what is required. Rewards The various badges can be saved up and turned in for various items. The quests require several of each badge type and a certain level of Cenarion Circle reputation. All four quests are immediately available, can be completed in any order and are repeatable. If you do not want any of these item rewards, but instead are trying to gain Cenarion Circle reputation, you may also turn in the badges to Windcaller Kaldon for the Allegiance to Cenarion Circle quest. This requires one of each type of badge and results in 200 reputation. See also Cenarion Circle Reputation Guide. Category:Zone:Silithus Field Duty